


softer

by yamahoemama



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, some loving smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamahoemama/pseuds/yamahoemama
Summary: this is my first time writing Itachi! i hope you all enjoy!
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	softer

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing Itachi! i hope you all enjoy!

it was softer now. the way the trees swayed in the wind, the flow of the river. the heavy guilt that weighed down his soul wasn't a blade through his throat. it was because of her, itachi had realized. the woman that dangled her smile before his eyes like a rare gem, not wondering if he could afford that luxury. 

the shape of your body lays still in the bed, covered only by the thin silk sheet you shared with the Uchiha. his eyes scan your curves and edges with a fondness that wouldn’t be detected by an untrained eye - the rise and fall of each breath, the soft stirs of consciousness making you restless. it makes his entire soul _hungry_ with want. 

he searches your face, scrunching in agitation at the sun’s persistence. it is here, the same as every time before, that he realizes he does not deserve the way your eyes crinkle, the light sighs of first consciousness. he does not deserve it. but god he cherishes you - worships and adores the way you carry yourself - and this morning he has chosen to worship you again, as he has many times before. 

silken sheets slowly drag away from the resting curve of your body as godly vision searches for a giveaway that you've awoken. he rather enjoys this being a surprise, an unexpected move in a game played close to the heart. in a mere second he’s under you. your legs drape over his neck. long, soft hairs trail across your calves like a whisper. a gentle kiss presses to your thigh, your stomach and finally your clit. 

_hmm- oh._

now, with your spine stretching up and away from the sheets, a gasp breaks the silence between you and the slumber that held you captive. there he lay in all his passive beauty betwixt your thighs as if he's been there since the beginning of time, lips gently pressing to your labia. 

“ita-itachi..” fighting off a moan you shift your shoulders and raise your head, eyes slowly focusing on his nearly flawless skin. 

there's a moment of stillness from him before he evenly says, “i wanted to _taste_ you.” 

your head returns to its throne of pillows as you drink in the sensation of his tongue gently dragging along your quickly dampening slit, the ends of his nimble fingers creating dimples on your thighs as he holds you closer to him. a whimper of his name fills the air between the two of you - itachi hums in return before setting a slow pace, tongue delving into your wet heat. 

he keeps this up for a few moments, relishing in the way you quiver beneath him before he suddenly speeds up. whimpers transform into full blown cries, walls spasming against nothing as your clit and entrance receive quick, generous strokes from his tongue. your climax arrives without warning. itachi moans against your flesh, eagerly losing himself in the blissful writhing of your body. you taste like fresh air and redemption even here, your weeping cunt, and he cannot get enough. 

itachi’s assault slowly draws to an end, the fiery kisses of a lover peppering your skin, his voice low and predatory as he raises his head “i need you.” 

your eyes grow wide at his declaration, rosy blush overtaking your features. 

slowly he climbs over you, mouth skimming across your breast as he reaches your neck, lips claiming you as his and only his with a desperation you can't quite place. your legs shift to trap him in an embrace you know fondly, one of his hands guiding his cock to slide across your slit before entering with a quiet gasp. 

raising his face to rest his forehead against yours, itachi thrusts leisurely and you quietly whimper. he never takes his eyes off of your face, the beautiful curve of your cheek and the sparkle in your eye that reminds him he still has a home. a slow, deep thrust makes your jaw drop and the subsequent moans spark a flame deep within him, hips suddenly pounding against the inside of your thighs. 

somehow, each time the two of you embrace like this, it feels more natural. his cock plunges into your pussy with reckless abandon, every touch bringing you closer, _closer_ to your end. you cry his name and desperately pull his body flush to yours, arching into his skin. his dominant arm wraps under your neck as his lips crash into yours, his free hand clutching your thigh, pressing it against your chest. 

the sudden position change takes you by surprise. “itachi.. please…” your voice is strained, trying to reign in your moans. “i am yours..” he reacts purely out of instinct, fucking you as if he's been deprived of you for a lifetime. 

it doesn't take long. 

with a long quiet moan against your mouth, itachi cums. he spills inside you, cock twitching and pulsing deep inside your cunt. breathlessly against your lips he murmurs, “..i.. love you..” you kiss him tenderly, repeating the phrase without a moment’s thought. it makes itachi’s heart stop. 

the ecstasy gives way to a blooming feeling of adoration in your chest. even as itachi shifts to pull out, he draws you close to his chest to roll with him. his body relaxes into the sheets and pillows, a content sigh dripping from your lips like honey as you tangle your legs together, head laying atop his arm. 

your hands find his cheeks, holding them gently. “thank you, my darling..” you coo at him, eyes so full of love it makes his breath catch in his chest. 

he does not deserve you, something he is sure of in his bones. but you love him regardless. 


End file.
